Taxon:Protoparmelia badia
}} Name Protoparmelia badia (Hoffm.) Hafellner, 1984 Life habit: Lichenized, non-lichenicolous. Substrate and ecology: On hard, usually exposed acidic rocks (granite, basalt and other volcanic rock, rhyolite, sandstone), on cliffs or large boulders, occasionally growing over other lichens, at high elevations, in coastal and montane to alpine sites. Basionym: Verrucaria badia Hoffm., 1796 Synonyms * Lecanora badia (Pers.) Ach., 1810 * Lecanora badia (Hoffm.) Ach. * Lecanora badia var. cinerascens Flot. * Lecanora badia var. picea (Dicks.) Link * Lecanora grandis H.Magn., 1952 * Lecanora picea (Dicks.) Nyl., 1868 non auct * Lecanora squamulosa sensu Taylor, 1836 * Lichen piceus Dicks. * Protoparmelia picea (Dicks.) Hafellner, 1985 * Solenopsora badia (Hoffm.) M.Choisy & Werner * Solenopsora badia var. cinerascens (Flot.) M.Choisy, 1951 * Verrucaria badia Hoffm., 1796 References * , Beih. Nova Hedwigia 79: 292 (1984) * (1984) Studien in Richtung einer naturlicheren Gliederung der Sammelfamilien Lecanoraceae und Lecideaceae. - In: H. Hertel & F. Oberwinkler (eds.): Beitrage zur Lichenologie. Festscrift J. Poelt. Beiheft zur Nova Hedwigia 79. J. Cramer, Vaduz, pp. 241-371. * (2001) Protoparmelia (pp. 586-587) In, Lichens of North America. Yale University Press, New Haven, 795 pages. (Description of P. badia: pp. 586-587; distribution map for North America: p. 586; color photo: p. 587, plate 709) * (1992) Protoparmelia M. Choisy (1929), pp. 501-503 in Purvis, O.W., Coppins, B.J., Hawksworth, D.L., James, P.W. and Moore, D.M. (eds.) The lichen flora of Great Britain and Ireland: Nat. Hist. Mus. Publ. (Description of P. badia: p. 502) * (2000) (Fourth edition) Protoparmelia (p. 323) In, Lichens: An illustrated guide to the British and Irish species. The Richmond Publishing Co., Ltd., Slough, England, 431 pp. (Description, distribution map, color photo of P. badia: p. 323) * (1995) Greenland lichens. Copenhagen: Rhodos International Science and Art Publ. 124 pp. (Illustration of P. badia: p. 92) * (1997) New Zealand lichens: Checklist, Key, and Glossary. Wellington: Museum of New Zealand Te Papa Tongarewa. 192 pp. (Illlustrations of P. badia: pp. 124 & 186) * (1991) Protoparmelia badia in Japan. Hikobia 11: 29-32. (Illustrations of P. badia: figs. 2-3) * (1992) Flechten von Nordund Mittleeuropa. Ein Bestimmungsbuch. Stuttgart: G. Fischer 237 pp. (Illustration of P. badia: p. 112) * (1992) Beiträge zur Kenntnis der Flechtenflora des Himalaya V. Die Gattung Protoparmelia Choisy. Nova Hedwigia 55: 3-4. (Illustrations of P. badia: figs. 1 & 2a) * (1999) Protoparmelia Choisy (p. 160) In, A color guidebook to common Rocky Mountain lichens. M.L. Bean Life Science Museum of Brigham Young University Publisher, 242 pp. (Description of P. badia, and color photo: p. 160) * (2004) Protoparmelia (pp. 425-430) In: Nash III, T.H., Ryan, B.D., Diederich, P., Gries, C. and Bungartz, F. (eds.), Lichen Flora of the Greater Sonoran Desert Region, Vol. 2. Lichens Unlimited, Arizona State University, Tempe, Arizona, 742 pages. (Description of P. badia: pp. 427-428; distribution map for the Sonoran Desert Region: p. 428) * (1997) Lecanora Ach. (pp. 259). In, American Arctic Lichens: 2. The Microlichens. The University of Wisconsin Press, 675 pages. (Description of Protoparmelia badia [as Lecanora badia]: pp. 268-269; black-and-white photo: p. 269; distribution map for North America: p. 269) * (1995) Protoparmelia Choisy (pp. 775-778 - Teil 2) In, Die Flechten Baden-Württembergs, Teil 1 & 2. Eugen Ulmer GmbH & Co., Stuttgart. 1006 pp.; in German. (Description of P. badia: p. 776; color photo: p. 777) * * * , Version (#14) 8 Oct 2008 Vernacular names Категория:Taxon:Fungi